fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/Revelation Heroes Entertainment
F3 PRESENTATION HALL, REVELATION HEROES ENTERTAINMENT HALL, 20TH OF AUGUST 2018, 3:00 PM No, shut up! Are the lights ready? What? What do you mean there's nobody there? The hell, dude? You said it was today! What do you mean I've been asleep for two months? Alright then. Apparently I'm *looks at watch* very, very late. Regardless, I had a little bit to show off this E3, so here it is. Just, uhm. A bit later than intended. DAY 1: SOME NEW THINGS, NOT GAMES, OF VARIOUS LEVELS OF INTERESTING. So, we live in a world, right? Like, not just any world. A really particular world, with strict limitations on what can and cannot be done. In a similar manner, consoles have a very strict set of rules about what they can and cannot do. They have limits. Developers are constantly looking to expand those limits, or push the already existing limits and new and creative ways to take every last bit of space until the product is practically bursting at the seams. Look at Driver for the Game Boy Advance. No, seriously, look at it. A fully functional 3D game on the GBA. It's incredible! Really! And the Nexus is the cornerstone of RHE. It's the centre for everything we do. Which is why we're looking to push it, expand it. Most consoles come out with a 2.0, a newer, sleeker, refined edition. That's all well and good, but what if we don't constantly want a newer model? What if we just want to take what we've got already, and make it better? The Nexus Key is, in essence, an expansion for the Nexus. More power, more space, more speed, all in a very special little USB. The Nexus Key isn't necessarily cheap, but it doubles the capabilities of the Nexus. Why bother announcing this, I hear the non-existent crowd ask? Because the Nexus Key is powering some new of our newest, most exciting games. Think of it as a 'Nexus Pro', but it plugs into a USB slot instead of replacing your console entirely. On that note, we promised several things something at the start of the Nexus development. Something we've kind of ignored since then. The Nexus Hub is a social space, vaguely comparable to Playstation Home, that allows you to interact with other users in a variety of premade and user-created worlds. It's primary function is to be used as a social space, in which you maintain your own virtual home which acts of a kind of interactive menu. You can customise the space, and your avatar, as well as access all your consoles features directly from here. 'Why bother?' Mark, our former head of PR, asked. Because you're fired Mark, I said. But the Nexus Hub's personal space doubles as a kind of second home. Your friends can access your personal world, creating a kind of virtual home. Want to play pool with a friend, but they live across the country? Don't sweat it. Miss couch co-op, but none of your friends can be bothered visiting? Let your friends come over to your virtual couch! It's a bit niche, I know, but that's not all the Nexus Hub does. The communal spaces, which, as I mentioned before, are a variety of worlds created by us, and users, aside from being fully realised, explorable 3D enviroments, can also be modified using our creator tools into custom games. Think Starcraft 2's arcade, but in 3D. With RPG and Third-Persons shooter elements already pre-programmed, the tools are already there for new and veteran creators to build whatever they want and share it with the world. While we understand that not everybody will be interested, we hope that the Nexus Hub will bring a smile to the faces of those who are. As our last bit for the day, we have another bit of interesting tech to talk about. NPC's can be difficult. With a strict set of NPC models, players will inevitably see the same person, over and over again. And what about when hundreds of NPC's keep repeating the same dialogue, over and over again? That's where CrowdS comes in. CrowdS is a database of premade NPC's designed as a developer tool to be used by anybody, with NPC's designed by the community. This is done in two parts, appearance and personality. An NPC's appearance is defined by a member of the community, and is then assembled by the CrowdS program into a character model. These models are created from a number of heavily modifiable parts, resulting in a possibly infinite number of possibilities. Obviously, these models will look out of place for some games, but they nonetheless create a concept, cutting down on development time for artists. Additionally, developers can submit alternate character models they have made, which are sorted by the engine they were designed for. Characters can also be of various races, such as elves, dwarves, or broader categories such as 'Fantasy Race' or 'Extraterrestrial'. Secondly, the personality. NPC's personalities are defined by community members in one of two ways, a simplistic yet detailed form, which asks basic questions such as 'Favourite food, favourite colour, favourite music, etc.' and/or a questionaire, which develops the NPC's personality based on the answers provided. Parameters such as sexuality, religious beliefs, and more can also be defined, and the developer can later choose whether or not to include these elements in NPC dialogue. Obviously the most complex characters will come from filling out the questionaire and form, but users can nonetheless choose either/or. Developers can also opt to ask specific questions important to their world, which will randomly be asked to users to include in their characters. All in all, CrowdS may not be a complete solution, but we hope it will help developers create more detailed and individual NPC's. With compatabile games, NPC's can also be directly ported into games to create crowds of millions immediately. I'll see you all back here, er, eventually. For Day 2, I mean. DAY 2: WHAT IS HAPPENING? A BREAKDOWN Righto folks, lets get back to it! Today I'll be talking about a lot of our-in progress work to give you an idea of how far along everything is. OOC for a second, a lot of projects remain unfinished because I feel that I can't properly complete them without art, something I don't real have the skill for, or even rreally the confidence to produce. Anyway. Was absolutely going to do that, but then realised that most of it amounted to 'I can't really complete it until there's art/I don't have much left to do!' so instead let's talk about the twow projects that didn't quite make it last year. Another project I'm personally excited for, Baking Bad has been teased for over a year now. It's based on an old MSPA Forum story that never really got started, in a world where baked goods have been illegalised, it'll be up to you, field operator of the local police station, to manage the operations of an elite baked goods crime division in tactical combat comparable to that of X-Com. Expect lots of bread puns. In Revelations: Conquest, you take the role of the titular horseman of the apocalypse. Armed with his signautre bowblade, Conquest seeks to ready the world for his brothers. Conquest will take his unholy crusade across the world, utilising his unique magic powers to conquer the kingdoms of Man in preparation for the coming of the next horseman, War. Throughout his journey Conquest will fight a variety of enemies, from kings, to angels and demons, and even gods. Conquests name is more than just a title, however. An important part of his journey will be taking over various cities, towns and castles, which boost his power and make the already fearsome horseman even more unstoppable. DAY 3: WEIRD NEW THINGS WOT I MAKE Obviously the Nexus Key, Hub, and CrowdS are pretty weird things to make on Fantendo, but here I'm talking about some other weird things I'm making. Like, weird for me. DAY 4: HEY, YOU MAKE TV RIGHT? WHAT ABOUT THAT ChromaForce Studios is a lot easier to maintain than anything RHE does. Here I'll take about new ideas for TV shows/ what I'm doing with the ones already around. DAY 5: THE BIG 3 NEW THINGS Three big game announcements, all of which will be wayyyyyyyyyy off. One of them is directly responsible for the creation of CrowdS, other than the fact that I kind of like to make Meta-fiction on here. DAY: BREAK It's been like a month since F3 actually happened. Consider this a bonus day. Gonna talk about the other ideas floating around my head. And he dodges the finish line, once again Yeah. Let's be real, I'm not finishing this. The energy just isn't there. See you all next year! Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Showcases Category:RHE